1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air vent for automotive vehicle interiors. More particularly, the invention relates to an air vent having a fan element
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles typically include a ventilation system that blows air through a vent for heating or cooling air in a passenger compartment. Conventional vent designs allow for only manual adjustment of the direction of the air flowing from the vent. Directing heated or cooled air, however, to any one location in the vehicle creates a hot or cold spot that may cause discomfort to occupants in the vehicle. This becomes an inconvenience for the occupants or the driver, who must continuously adjust the vent to minimize hot or cold spots felt by occupants in the vehicle. Thus, it remains desirable to provide a device for automatically distributing air in an oscillating manner to minimize hot or cold spots and to eliminate the need to continuously manually regulate the position of the vents.